Presenting?
by allanimefreak73754
Summary: Well if you were going to die might as well do it fashionably! (taking a shot at AkaKuro)
1. Chapter 1

SO Guys how've you been, rhetorical question don't answer, DIDN'T MEAN FOR THAT TO BE MEAN BTW. Anyways a mark for saying since school for me is practically over this is a mark for me to remember and not die for you people like illiterate douches. SOOOOOO, Enjoy?

Kuroko's P.O.V.

What should I do what should I do? This thought was resonating through my head constantly; I was in a room of lunatics with no way out. I had to think fast, or else I might just maybe not make it out. I could use my low presence; no, they would figure that out all too soon. I had to think, think hard and if I thought wrong, everything would be wrong.

I stood in the middle of a parlor shop contemplating what I should get for Akashi's birthday, everyone was choosing something at this time and it would be suspicious for me to leave so I had to act smart. What would he like, WHAT WOULD HE LIKE. However, on the outside, I was riding the waves of a calm fatigue but on the inside, a drum was beating over a long fire that was threatening to fall over and burn the world down to a crisp.

"Tet, Tet, Su, TETSU!" I shook out of my thinking and realized that Aomine's penetrating gaze trapped me; I could not run now I had no way out for I was glued to the floor. This was how it always had happened. Now I had to escape or else I would freak out and go crazy. I had accepted the shadows and moved suspiciousness or not I had to get out! Sadly, though Midorima had moved to get a present a little too early and had bumped into me causing a catastrophe to happen; I had fallen in what seemed was a cart of knives. Typical Midorima like present it was possibly a lucky item for Akashi on his birthday. I was stabbed, it had hurt tremendously but I had forgotten it due to the fact of almost freaking out, Midorima had toppled back into a seller and that seller was forced into Kise, he had caught her and gave her a look that practically screamed prince charming, and what do you know she fainted. Aomine was still recovering from the shock of me still disappearing on him and Murasaki, he was eating, and nothing in his demeanor had changed once so ever. Struggling off the knives, I had limped to the edge of the store and escaped alive.

Akashi's P.O.V

It was called to my attention that the members of the team that _I_ had created were gathering in store without _me_ present. Someone had better explain, and what would they possibly doing with my Tetsuya. Well he wasn't mine yet so to say, but it _will_ happen soon and no one is going to change that _._ I repeat NO ONE.


	2. Don't pester me, it's done Thank you!

YOS! let's pick this up where we left up, shall we?

Akashi's p.o.v.

I had arrived at what an onlooker would have supposed was a robbery. There was blood on the floor, in which I had noticed, hmm Tetsuyas' blood, I had someone to kill I suppose. I entered the shop in a swift motion ignoring everyone except the colorful bunch in which I had to question.

"So," I had said "What the hell happened here?" Upon asking this question, everyone in the room had frozen ugh this was not going anywhere. I had visibly shown my annoyance to them which I supposed enriched a response from everyone

 _Munch. Munch. Munch. GULP._

"Kuro-chin had ran into Mido-chin and fell into those knives causing the trail of blood," Murasaki had responded. Though after he had said that he had resumed chewing picked out something an odd shade of red and left to check out. I immediately started to glare at Midorima for, in my opinion, making Kuroko get hurt. NO. I couldn't think like that it was selfish and problematic, I had to search for Kuroko. Soon enough Midorima had started to let out a string of apologies but I had already started to leave. By the time I had gotten outside the trial of blood was dried, that meant I had a couple of minutes before it could be blown away in the wind. I had immediately started on my voyage to reach the maiden. (Kuroko) It had been only minutes until I had found _My Fair Maiden_ staggering to a stop at a nearby park. He had looked simply dashing, the sunlight had complemented his features perfectly and left his hair in a sparkling mash of colors.

"Tetsuya?" I had called out, I had to check to see if he was, well, alive.

He had turned around warily and looked fearful for a moment. That had shocked me to the bone, never, ever, had I seen Kuroko look frightened, especially towards me. Yes I had seen him happy annoyed and even tearful, but never afraid. I didn't like this.

"A-Akashi-kun"

He responded then he had fell. If it weren't for me sprinting he would have hit his head on the hard ground. And I myself wouldn't have wanted that, let alone how Kuroko would have felt. Kuroko had looked as if he wouldn't have woken up for a few hours so I had let him be for the time being and brought him to the safest place anyone in Japan could have gone to, my house.

...

My prediction was once again correct he hadn't woken up when i had gotten home, and it still looked as if he wouldn't have for a little bit, but being that the sun has already set you could understand why I would have gotten fearful, correct? So I had changed him into something rather nice and waited. In the meantime I had layed him in my bed and addressed him wounds they were deep yet shallow, as if he could die anytime soon from soon. It was a good thing that I had found him when I had or else everything would be over for both him and me, and I just couldn't have that could I? Rhetorical question don't answer that. And yes I do know that you have been watching us this whole time so don't act so high and mighty just because you are in another universe that is different from mine **AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT GOING AFTER TETSUYA.** _Cough. Cough. Cough._ Sorry about that it's off the point (though I am pretty serious)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I had traveled down the spiral staircase that had led to the living room, there were still some servants around, that wouldn't do, I had called my manservant over and had told him to tell everyone to go home. He had questioned me about my birthday being tomorrow, but I had quickly dismissed it, telling him that I had a _fun_ friend over. He had laughed a belly laugh and left. I really didn't have to worry about my father being that he was in France for the company and I doubt that he would leave that for my birthday. I was entranced in my thoughts when I had heard a high pitched squeak and thump from my room. It, apparently, was the cutest thing in creation. Known as Kuroko Tetsuya. I had smiled to myself at such a thought. Suddenly I had seen a burrito shaped form of Kuroko Tetsuya bound down the stairs holding the most adorable pout on the face of the-Okay thats too much, can't describe everything for you.

He started to question me on how he got here, why he was wrapped in red ribbon, yadda yadda unimportant stuff. I had only responded with asking him what time it was, his eyes lit up with realization and he started to apologize immediately commenting on how he hadn't gotten me a birthday present. I had only retaliated saying that he was my birthday present. And the-you know what I'll just tell you what we said:

"Wh-WHAT?" As you could tell Kuroko was surprised. He came to a realization on his attire and immediately recoiled, hiding his body in shame.

"Just as I said Kuroko, you will be my present, for you have forgotten yours. Either way I had forgotten to tell you all this time and I personally thought that my birthday would be the best case scenario for it" Kuroko had looked at me in question, his blue eyes striking with curiosity, it was once again adorable.

" I love you, and now I must stake my claim, you are allowed to enjoy yourself." That was when I had striked I had to act fast for I couldn't have ever handle the pain of being turned down by him. All I will say is that the night was filled with heated moans, he had accepted me later on.


End file.
